The Next Generation
by xYuunax
Summary: The Akatsuki keep trying to sneak in and attack Konoha, but it fails every time. So Zetsu comes up with the idea of sending their younger relatives instead. But who said they were nice?
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki keep trying to sneak in and attack Konoha, but it fails. So Zetsu comes up with the idea of sending their younger relatives instead.

"So it's settled. Pein, Konan and Sasori will bring their cousins and Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu will bring their siblings." Zetsu announced.  
"What about Kisame, Itachi, Tobi and you?" Hidan asked.  
"I don't have any relatives, Kisame said he doesn't have a clue about where his sibling is, or any family member, and Tobi and Itachi are relatives. And I don't think they want to invite Sasuke." Zetsu replied, a bit more serious at the last bit.  
"Do I have to bring my sister?! She's such a bitch, un!" Deidara complained.  
"We don't have a choice. Because if we did, I wouldn't bring my sister." Kakuzu sighed. "She's worthless."  
"I feel sorry for you guys. But then again, having a brother sucks." Kisame commented.  
"True fucking story!" Hidan groaned.  
"Cousins are way better than siblings." Sasori stated. Pein and Konan nodded their heads in agreement. This was gonna be one hell of a week.

No one really liked the idea of finding a relative and bringing them back there. It was too tiresome and boring. But their lives were boring. Their strategies were boring. Konoha was probably bored of the boringness the Akatsuki had thrown at them. It was their only hope of winning.

Six young adults stood in front of the criminals; ready to be interrogated.  
"Introduce yourselves!" Tobi cheered.  
"I'm Akira, Pein's cousin." The boy had soft orange hair, s lot different from Pein's. He also had baby blue eyes brown eyes. He seemed a lot more friendly and funnier than Pein.  
"I'm Sora, Konan's cousin." He had slightly more vibrant hair than his older cousin. He seemed quite mature and polite. He had pure, honey eyes that weren't as vibrant as his hair. It was flat yet sort of spikey at the ends.  
"Yo! I'm Mana, Deidara's sister." She was a perky blonde, whose hair was as long as her brother's. It was wavy and it came in front of her shoulders. And like her brother, she covered her left eye with her fringe. She also had blue eyes. I mean, if you didn't know better you would think they were twins.  
"I'm Noa, Hidan's brother." He smirked. The confident silver-haired boy sounded a bit cockier than his brother. His eyes were an amazing colour. It was like they were sitting in between purple and indigo.  
"I'm Kyousha, Kakuzu's sister." She said quietly, well more quietly than everyone else. Unlike Kakuzu, she didn't have a lot of stitches. There was one on each her wrists and one on her neck. She had slightly more alive skin than her brother. She had dark chocolate hair which was tied in a low bun and her droopy messy fringe covered her eyes, but they were probably the same as Kakuzu's, unlike her nose.  
"And I'm Robin, Sasori's cousin." He stated. He looked as dull as Sasori, and if you didn't know Sasori, you would think he made a clone of himself. He was Sasori's cousin from his father's side, hence his red hair, which he tied in a low plait. He had rose red eyes, a bit like his hair.  
"Now you all know why you've been called here-""No." "Not really." "Bullshit." "Fuck no!" "I have a rough idea…" "I don't have a clue."  
"We need you six to form into teams of three, and then we will send you off to Konoha where you will spy on the shinobi and find out a way to let us in." Itachi explained in a sighed.  
"That was my rough idea…" Kyousha stated.  
"Is that it?!" Mana complained. "I came all the way just to pretend to be some kind of crappy spy?!"  
"Jeez, calm your tits! You're gonna give me a headache!" Noa shouted.  
"And I thought those two would get along." Sora whispered to Akira. He nodded nervously as Kyousha and Robin walked over to them, they were standing a good distance away. They were only joining them because they didn't want blood on their clothes.

(A/N: You can imagine what clothes they're wearing.)

"I'd rather you'd not kill each other." Pein spoke up. "Because we need you to fight each other so we have a rough idea what your fighting style is and what it looks like."  
"I would like to start the bets." Kisame started to get out his money. "Hmm, I place my bet on Noa."  
"I would place my money on Sora but I don't want to waste my money."  
"Same here." Pein nodded.  
"See how he agrees with her? He totally likes her!" Akira whispered to Sora. He smirked at the thought of Konan and Pein being a couple.  
"We can hear you." The star-crossed 'lovers' growled.  
"Sorry." The two boys apologised to their superiors.  
"I also place my money on Noa!" Hidan slammed his money on the table. Deidara did the same.  
"Then my bet goes on Mana, for once…" Deidara's happy tone died down at the last bit.  
"Tobi will put his bet on Robin because Robin sounds cool!" The good boy cheered and gently placed his money on the table.  
"I'll bet on Robin, as he is my cousin." Sasori sighed and chucked his money onto the pile.  
"I'll bet on Akira because he doesn't have any bets." Itachi put his money with the rest.  
"I'll bet on Sora for the same reason. " Zetsu followed suit.  
"And I'll bet on Kyousha." Kakuzu put a lot of money on the table. Kyousha smirked; she knew what was going to happen.  
"Whoa! Kakuzu, when did an old man like you get money?!" Hidan started to molest the money.  
"I've always had a lot of money." He slapped Hidan's hands away.  
"Great! The first match will be…" Konan pulled out two names from, well, I don't know, her? "…Sora and Noa!" She clapped her hands.  
"Alright!" Noa yelled. Sora sighed. The Akatsuki and the younger generation stepped back away from the brawlers.  
"Let the battle begin!" Pein signalled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! :D

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_This is hopeless_." Sora thought to himself while avoiding Noa's attacks.

"Is this the best you've got?" Sora asked dryly.

"I'm just getting started!" Noa smirked. And he every time he did he looked like Hidan.

Noa started to grow in size.  
His muscles became huge, as big as a person.

"How'd you like me now?!" He said while trying to swish Sora.

"I never liked you." Sora chuckled. Two small clouds surrounded his hands.

They started turning grey.  
And they looked very fierce,

And electrical.

Sora aimed his palms at the oversized Noa and breathed out.

"Lightning fist!"

Two lightning strikes came out of his palms. Noa's body bended around the bolts but they bounced back at him, and straight through him. He started to shrink back down to size…in pieces.

Sora started to walk away until something stopped him.

Noa's hand was grabbing onto his ankle.

"What the hell?!" Sora went wide-eyed.

"You've given me your weakness." Noa stated. His body joined back together and his wounds disappeared.

"How did he do that, un?" Deidara asked Hidan.

"I tested out my immortality stuff on him. He volunteered." He explained.

"So is he immortal like you?" Itachi asked.

"No. There's one weakness, but it's complicated." Hidan started to imagine what he would do with the money.

"What do you mean I've given you my weakness?" Sora was slightly confused.

"You use Lightning Release, so that means your weakness is wind." Noa smiled. "I'm not stupid."

"Hurry up and finish the fight!" Mana shouted.

Noa started running at an incredible speed.

He was running so fast that he broke through the roof, literally.

Sora knew what he was going to do.

"I understand now." He said. "You have incredible power in strength, stamina, speed and suppleness…all the things that keep you alive." Noa completely ignored him and started to suck up the wind and the air.

Sora lifted up his hand and lightning struck him.

The two boys created the energy in flames and lunged for each other.

…

The two boys were both lying on the floor, wounded. Noa was trying to heal himself, but he had to keep more energy in the places that had broken off before. He slowly got up and used the floor for support. Sora did the same and stumbled towards the audience with Noa.

"Who won?" they said between breaths.

"It was a tie!" Tobi clapped. They both sighed and collapsed onto some empty chairs.

"Who's next?" Sasori asked impatiently. "You know how I feel about time being wasted."

"The next fight will be…" Konan announced. "…Mana VS Robin."

"Yahoo!" Mana cartwheeled her way over to the battlefield. She slipped some bubblegum into her mouth.

"So I guess that leaves me and you, huh." Akira smiled at Kyousha.

"Um, Good luck." She shyly smiled back and held her hand out, waiting for him to shake it.

"You too." He shook it.

"Now, begin!" Pein announced another battle.

"Well, Ladies first." Robin shrugged.

"But men just before." Mana curtsied.

"Whatever you say." Robin shrugged again and walked away.

What did he do?

Nothing.

"Well?!" Mana yelled. "Do something!"

"Unlike Sasori, I am a patient man." Robin bowed.

"Urgh!" She pulled out a baseball bat out of nowhere. She created a bubble with her gum. It soon multiplied and they floated next to her. She was clearly frustrated and grabbed one. She threw one in the air and whacked it with her bat.

I know what you're thinking: You can't hit a bubble with a baseball bat!

But Robin is not stupid.

He dodged the first bubble, because he knew there were more to come. He looked at it with awe. The bubble was a thick, black mass of tar. And it was growing, rapidly. He snapped back into reality and realised there was a bubble on his wrist.

"_Shit!_" He cursed in his head. Mana kept on whacking them in his direction at a fast, unnatural speed.

He was slowly being engulfed by the tar, cutting off his air supply.

"Well that was easy." Mana scoffed as she rested her bat on her shoulder.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Kisame raised his eyebrow.

"How should I know?" Mana shrugged.

If anyone noticed, the tar bubbles surrounded the poor boy were freezing over.

"He isn't dead." Kyousha pointed to the 'artwork' Mana had produced. Everyone looked as the ice tar bubbles burst into shards.

An irritated Robin stood there, staring at Mana. Ice blades started to aim for Mana.

And the battle continued.

Ice Spears VS Deadly Bubbles.

Nice!

Robin and Mana were moving as fast as they could, but honestly Robin was almost out of breath.

And that was when Mana created a very big bubble.

A bubble big enough to bound Robin in one throw.

It was extremely hard for her; especially when the ice spears had the same function as her bubbled. She had her feet frozen to the ground. With her best shot she threw it at Robin.

Bull's eye.

But instead of the bubble expanding…it was going in towards him.

Robin had to think fast.

He froze the bubble, but the ice went off the bubble and connected it onto the ceiling, which was pretty far away considering the fact that Noa didn't have to bend over in his giant form.

When the ice attached to the high roof, it started to pull the bubble upwards.

It looked like a frozen disco ball.

Then it dropped.

It broke.

He lay on the ground, barely conscious.

Mana was going to attack him but Sasori used his chakra strings to move his wounded cousin out of the way and onto a spare chair.

"Thank…you…Sasori…*COUGH!*" The boy wheezed. Sasori couldn't help but scowl at Mana. She was exactly like the brat. "Don't…worry…I've…always…been…weak…" He smiled, somehow.

"So whoever wins the next match will share the money with Deidara. Understood?" Kakuzu reminded everyone. They nodded and watched Akira and Kyousha.

"Go!" Pein started the final battle.

Konan didn't like Akira for one reason.

He reminded her of Yahiko, even though he was standing right next to her, she knew it wasn't really him.

The one she loved.

Akira even used the same attacks as Yahiko!

This was by far the longest battle. Akira would attack and Kyousha would defend, by standing still.

"Why won't you move?!" Akira sighed in frustration.

"I don't need to…" She mumbled. "Plus if you did hit me with Taijutsu, you-" She was punched in the face by Akira, who looked extremely annoyed. And in the silence, you could hear a crack. It was the cracking of Akira's bones. He yelled in pain and clutched onto his dead hand.

"What in the world are you made of, you crazy bitch?!" He screamed. He had snapped his hand and he had snapped mentally.

"That's no way to talk to your superior..." Kyousha scowled. "I'll have you know that I'm made of metal…"

"What does she mean by superior?" Tobi asked Kakuzu.

"I'm 97, she's 88, and we're older than all of you." Kakuzu stated. "You see, Kyousha is a lot like me. She does not look her age. She perfected a metal jutsu. She wears light but strong metal armour and inside of her there is metal."

"You mean _metals_." Kyousha corrected her older brother.

"But metal rusts." Zetsu stated.

At that instant, Kyousha was hosed down with a huge amount of water. It was so strong that it pushed her against the wall, which was quite a far way away.

Surely, that would have rusted her or at least given her concussion.

"I'm losing chakra but it was worth it." Akira smirked.

"The smart thing to do was to ask me what metal is inside me and which one is the amour…" Kyousha got up like it was nothing, because it really was nothing to her. "The metals inside me are Titanium and Mercury and the metal armour is Platinum, and platinum doesn't rust..." Kyousha was the one smirking now.

"It was a good match." Akira panted.

"Maybe we could rematch sometime?" Kyousha suggested.

"Yeah…" Akira collapsed onto the floor from lack of chakra.

"So, Kakuzu, are we splitting the money 50/50 or will it be 75/25 like always?" Kyousha walked away from the battlefield.

"I've actually kind of liked these fights." Konan smiled.

"How can you say that?!" Pein retorted.

"Only girls have won."

Mana and Kyousha smiled at that. It was true, only girls had won the fights.

"Um, before you ladies start planning on something cynical, when exactly are we going to send the munchkins to Konoha?" Itachi asked everyone.

"Well we have to have a reason to go to Konoha, un." Deidara listed one important factor.

"And what village will they be from?" Kisame questioned. "They can't be from one of the five main countries because it involves either the Mizukage/Raikage/Tsuchikage/Kazekage/Hokage."

"And they can't be from Ame because Konoha will know that we have sent them there." Pein sighed.

"We would have to be from a village that hates Konoha as much as we do, and we can say that it's an alliance." Sora said who had gained enough energy to speak.

"So which village hates Konoha?" Tobi asked.

"Otogakure." Kakuzu was smirking underneath his scarf. The original members of the Akatsuki all looked at Itachi.

"Why are they looking at Itachi?" Robin quietly asked Kyousha. Clearly he was alive.

"Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki. But he was only there so he could have Itachi's body, because he's an Uchiha." She explained in a whisper.

"That's disgusting!" Noa joined in the conversation.

"How do you know?" Mana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 88. I was born before the Akatsuki even existed. Therefore, I know who was in the Akatsuki and who wasn't…" Kyousha said.

"No way! I am not going to that paedophile and beg for his support!" Itachi protested.

"It's the only way, Itachi." Kisame sighed.

"Stop being a wimp and just go!" Pein ordered.

"Yes leader." Itachi replied sadly. He disappeared into the moonlight in a flash.

"So…" Akira broke the silence "…who will be on what team?"

"It should be one loser, one winner, and one person who tied." Konan suggested.

"That makes sense." Tobi stated.

"You don't fucking say?!" Hidan yelled sarcastically.

"So what do we do know, un?" Deidara quickly changed the subject before someone died.

"So can we pick teams?" Akira asked.

"Yes, you can, but only to Konan's specification." Pein answered his relative's question.

"In that case, I'm with Sora." Akira moved over to his best friend.

"Should we be on a team?" Robin asked Kyousha.

"Um, Ok…"

"Urgh! That means I'm stuck with a weakling and a grandma!" Noa complained.

"I'm not a grandma!"

"Yeah you are! You're 88!"

"That doesn't mean I'm a grandma! I don't have kids!"

"You could of." Kakuzu added.

"Shut up!"

"Well, being stuck with you two is definitely better than being stuck with _her_." Noa pointed to Mana.

"What's wrong with being stuck with me?" Mana asked in a deadly tone. "Whatever. You're an old man. You have grey hair."

"I am not an old man!" Noa protested.

"Welcome to my world…" Kyousha muttered.

"Well at least I don't have a transvestite for a brother! He's practically a Shim! A She Him!" Noa pointed to Deidara. The older blonde scoffed.

"Well at least my brother doesn't run around half naked, stabbing himself every now and then!" Mana pointed to Hidan.

"Dude, is this bitch my stalker?" Hidan rhetorically asked.

"Don't call my sister a bitch, hmm!" Deidara shoved Hidan.

"I'm guessing this runs in their families." Sora whispered to Akira, who nodded nervously.

"Fine, I'll call her a hoe!" Hidan shoved back.

"Well your brother is a male prostitute, un!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Sasori yelled. "You four are really starting to cock my patience! Hidan and Deidara, you're not on the same team, and neither are you, Mana and Noa. So shut up, and sit down!"

"Yes Sasori…" They slouched back over to their seats with their heads hung low.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! :D Chapter 3!

Sorry for the wait. I was busy.

Anyway...

Onwards you shall read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The Next Day…

"I'm back." Itachi stated as he entered the hideout.

"What took you so long?" Kisame asked.

"He was probably getting frisky with Orochimaru!" Hidan howled.

"And he liked it a lot, un!" Deidara started howling as well. The two comedians high-fived each other with dignity.

"Well, what was his answer?" Pein asked in a serious tone.

"Give me more, Itachi!" Noa said in a sexual voice. Itachi's cheek's turned as red as his sharingan and looked at the floor. Even the others were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Pein ordered.

"Yes leader…" The three boys hung their heads in shame.

"Now, back to the question." Pein continued.

"He said 'It would be an honour to get back at Konoha.'" Itachi stated.

"So it's a yes?" Konan checked. Itachi nodded. Everybody did some kind of happy dance.

"When do we leave?" Mana asked.

"When do you want to leave?" Konan answered with a question.

"I wanna leave A.S.A.P!" Akira blurted out.

"Same here but don't we need Otogakure forehead protectors?" Robin reminded everyone.

"I got those already." Itachi went round and handed out the forehead protectors.

"It was probably part of the bargain." Sora snicked to Akira.

"I heard that." Itachi growled while distributed the forehead protectors to the younger generation. The girls and Noa tied it round their necks, Akira and Sora tied it on their foreheads and Robin tied it on his right arm.

"So can we leave now?" Sora asked.

"No. Orochimaru has to tell the Hokage of your arrival." Pein explained.

"How long is that gonna take?" Noa raised an eyebrow.

"When he's done it, he would signal us." Itachi answered.

"He'll probably send Manda." Sasori sighed. Some of the kids looked confused. "His giant snake."

"It takes about a day for it to travel from Oto to Ame." Konan spoke.

"And it takes a day to travel Oto to Konoha." Zetsu added.

"But wouldn't a giant snake take less time to get here? I mean, it would use reverse summoning, right?" Tobi asked his superiors.

"Oh my Jashin!" Hidan shrieked.

"Tobi, that is the smartest thing you have ever said, un." Deidara stared in awe.

"Well none of us know so let's just wait." Kisame suggested.

6 Hours Later...

"Hello? Issss anyone there?" Manda slivered into the hideout.

"Ah, Manda. We've been waiting for you." Kakuzu greeted the giant reptile. He led Manda into the main room/lair.

"Ssssorry to keep you waiting. Especially you, Sasori." Manda apologised sarcastically.

"It's no problem." Sasori said, trying to hide his irritation.

"Anyway, Orochimaru hasss asssked me to esssssscort the younger generation." Manda could easily recognise who they were. "But it'sssss only until we can see Konoha. Besides, it'sss not like I wanted to take them… "

"That seems fair." Mana shrugged.

"So can we leave now? Sora repeated his question form 6 hours ago.

"Yes." Konan smiled. The children cheered and went to get their things.

"Kyousha, I don't want you spending any money because money is valuable." Kakuzu reminded his sister.

"How old do you think I am?" She sighed.

"Um, old enough to become senile."

"Look who's talking."

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Well neither can you!"

"You belong in care home!"

"No I don't, I'm 22!"

"No you're not, you're 88!"

"Maybe if you weren't so senile you would have remembered I was born on a leap year!" Kyousha stormed off; she knew her older brother didn't have a comeback.

"You sure got whipped!" Hidan howled as he rolled on the floor. "This is so hilarious! Like when Pein tripped and landed on his face!"

"Shut up!" Kakuzu and Pein ordered.

"We're going!" Robin notified everyone. Everyone waved to each other(except Manda) and said different forms of goodbyes.

"Bye Pein! Bye Konan! Don't get paper cuts!" Akira and Sora winked. Pein looked at Konan with confusion, but she just looked away from him, trying to hide her blush.

"Bye Deidara! I'll introduce you to my _BOYFRIEND _if I get back!" Mana giggled.

"What?! You are not getting a boyfriend and you _are _coming back! Dear you hear me young lady, hmm!" Deidara scowled.

"Bye Sasori! When I come back, I'll be stronger!" Robin waved. Sasori smiled.

"Bye Old Man! When I come back I hope you're not so senile that you forget me! Who knows, maybe I'll spend all my money and marry someone form Konoha!" Kyousha smirked.

"You are way too old for a boyfriend! AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SPENDING MY MONEY!" Kakuzu screamed.

"Bye Hidan! I'll try and bring back some worthy sacrifices for Jashin!" Noa gave his brother the thumbs up.

"You better or you'll be so fucking shit, Tobi will flush you down the toilet!" Hidan cursed.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered. The teens and the massive snake disappeared into the horizon.

"So…now what do we do?" Itachi shrugged.

"We could play Monopoly?" Konan suggested.

"We are so being on teams and I am so being on Kakuzu's team!" Hidan patted Kakuzu on the back.

"But Kakuzu always wins, un!" Deidara whined.

"It's all about the money." Kakuzu chuckled.

4 Hours Later

"Has anyone been to Konoha before?" Robin asked.

"I have." Kyousha answered.

"I have." Manda joined in the conversation.

"Well, what's it like?" Akira grinned.

"Too friendly." Kyousha sighed.

"Too green." Manda hissed.

"It's the village that leaks with toxic sunshine."

"It'sssssss all about not giving up and trying to get better when they've lost. But they take it to the extreme."

"When was the last time you went to Konoha?" Sora asked.

"I think I was 28 in normal years and 7 in leap years." Kyousha rubbed her temples.

"I don't know. I was relaxing and then Orochimaru sssssummoned me to help him fight the Legendary Sssannin." Manda groaned.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Kyousha, are there any cute boys in Konoha?" Mana flicked her eyelashes.

"Like I said, I was 28. All the people I thought were hot are either dead or grumpy old men." Kyousha shivered.

"That's such a touching story. But what I wanna know is why _we _have to walk and _they _get to sit on top of Manda!" Noa stomped.

"I'm cold blooded. Robin'sssss jutsssuu is ice so he can make himselffff cold, and Kyoussssha is made of metal, so she'ssssss cold." Manda explained in a paranoid tone.

"So how long until we get there?!"

"We could get there in half a day but _ssssssome people_ had to be warm blooded." Manda looked directly at the teens walking on the path when he said 'ssssssome people'.

"I could make ice patches and let them sit on them?" Robin offered.

"I think that's possssssssible." Manda stopped to let the walkers climb onto him and sit on the ice patches. "Finally! I can go full sssssspeed!"

Another 4 hours later...

"Are we there yet?" Mana whined.

"For the 23rd time, NO!" Manda hissed. "We have to make a detour anyway."

"Why?" Noa asked.

"If we're ninja from Oto, we have to travel from the direction of Oto. If we were coming from Ame, we would enter at the west gate. But we're coming from Oto, so we have to enter at the north gate to make it look believable." Akira explained.

"I understand now." Noa nodded.

"So how long does that take?!" A vein popped in Mana's forehead.

"Lesssss than a day." Manda answered.

"Are we going to camp?" Sora asked while observing the scenery. He had to admit Manda was right, the whole Fire country was green! Too green for him anyway…

"You peasantsss can just sssleep on my back." Manda sighed.

"I was just wondering…" Robin started to change the subject. "…are we going to stay in an inn or in some random ninja's house?"

"I hope we stay in an inn. Like I said, the people there are way too friendly. They watch your every move and think you're some kind of emo when you're not happy." Kyousha groaned. "Once, I was gardening and someone thought I was disposing a dead body! I had to dig up my whole garden!"

"Let's pray." Noa blurted out. "We shall pray that we don't have to room with a random, hyperactive idiot." They all sat in silence.

"We'll probably have to. Since it's an alliance we're working on." Sora sighed.

"Way to ruin the moment, Sora." Akira kissed his teeth.

"Look, the sun is setting; maybe we should get some sleep." Robin suggested before a fight broke out.

"No way! I'd rather lay down in a stranger's bed than on a giant snake!" Mana protested.

"It doesn't matter, Princess; I can see Konoha in the distance." Noa smirked.

"Don't call me Princess!" Mana smacked Noa on the back of his head.

"Well, no that you can ssssee the retched village, you peassantsss can continue on foot." Manda halted to a stop.

"Thank you for the ride, Manda." The teens bowed and walked in the direction of Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4! :D

Also, I have decided to use some of your suggested shinobi, **Loveable'Ninja**.

Enjoy!

And thanks to **cupcakebunny220, CandyPimp, Loveable'Ninja and Tonyzerk **for following :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Why do we have wait in front of the north gate while everyone else is eating?!" Naruto complained.

"We have to greet the ninja from Oto and show them our hospitality." Sai explained with his fake smile. "Besides, you'll still have time to eat."

"Sai has a point. The Oto shinobi probably haven't eaten yet." Sakura nodded.

"I ate before we came." Sasuke shrugged.

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto growled.

"You can't tell me what to do, idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Ladies, please stop fighting; they're here." Kakashi pointed. Six figures became closer and closer to them, until they could make out what they looked like.

"They look slightly familiar…" Yamato stated.

"Hey Kyousha…" Mana tugged her sleeve. "Who's the hottie with the sword?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he's probably from the Uchiha clan, like Itachi." Kyousha squinted.

"Hmm, I can see the resemblance. My brother mentioned a brat named Uchiha Sasuke. If that's him then screw my brother!" Mana laughed.

"I bet you like the sound of 'Uchiha Mana'?" Kyousha giggled.

"Who wouldn't? I bet you think he's cute." Mana grinned.

"Don't involve me in your fantasies." Kyousha sighed.

"You two, shut up! They might hear you!" Akira whispered.

"Hello there! I'm Hatake Kakashi." The silver-haired man waved.

"And I'm Yamato. This is Team 7." The wood man let the team step forward.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hello, my name is Sai."

"Welcome to Konoha. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"And I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Akira."

"Sora."

"Mana."

"Noa."

"Robin."

"Kyousha."

"Great! The introductions are done." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Why don't you kids take them to the Hokage tower?"

"What a great idea!" Yamato cheered. But before the kids of Team 7 could answer, they disappeared.

"Hn, this way." Sasuke lead everyone else into the village.

"Tsunade's office is right down here." Now Sakura was leading the way. They stopped in front of a door that said 'Hokage's Office'. Sakura lifted her hand up to knock on the door but someone opened it.

"Ah, Sakura! I see you have the Oto shinobi! That's great! But now isn't a good time!" Shizune greeted.

"Why? What happened to grandma?" Naruto tried to peer his head round Shizune. He became wide-eyed at the abomination before him. "Holy Ramen! Did someone die in there?!"

"Shizune~ Help me~" An eerie voice came from inside the office.

"Tonton! Get the emergency sake!" Shizune commanded. A little big ran down the hallway as fast as its little legs could. "Sorry about that! Here is a list. It's about who will be staying with who."

"Give me that!" Noa snatched the sheet. "And thank you."

"You idiot! You can't say something rude then something polite! That's just retarded!" Mana scolded.

"Look who's talking!"

"Vice versa!" While Noa and Mana insulted each other, Sora gently took the sheet out of Noa's grip and read it aloud.

"Akira: You're with Uzumaki Naruto and I'm with Uchiha Sasuke. Robin: You're with Rock Lee…whoever that is. Mana…" Sora addressed each individual.

"Yeah?" The blonde girl replied sweetly.

"You're with Hyuuga Hinata."

"Cool! Who's that?"

"The Hyuuga clan are a clan that have the kekkei genkai Byakugan. It's give you the ability to see the chakra points in your enemy's body and you can see miles on end." Kyousha shared her knowledge.

"So, are the boys from that clan cute as well?" Mana whispered with a grin plastered to her face.

"It's your opinion, not mine." Kyousha sighed.

"I don't know what you women are talking about but Noa: You're staying with Inuzuka Kiba. And Kyousha: You're staying with Mitarashi Anko."

"So…" Robin started. "…now what do we do?"

"Can we eat?! Please! I'm starving!" Akira dropped to his knees and clutched onto his stomach.

"Dattebayo! We're eating barbeque because that's the closet place." Naruto grabbed Akira's wrist and almost dragged him down the hallway.

"Just ignore him." Sakura sighed.

"Now I know what you mean by 'let us pray that we don't have to room with a random, hyperactive idiot'. I feel sorry for Akira…" Sora whispered to Noa.

"Dude, I feel sorry for you! You have to room with that emo dude!" Noa whispered back.

"Yo!" Naruto had entered the restaurant to find Team Gai, Team 8, Team 10 and the Sand Siblings sitting at one table, a big table.

"Hey Naruto! Whose your friend?" Kiba noticed the almost dead body Naruto was clutching onto. Naruto dropped him and sat next to Hinata, who was on the end.

"I'm Akira." He crawled to the seat next to Naruto. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Where's your team?" Naruto asked. "You're so stupid! You left them behind!"

"You're the one who dragged me off!" Akira smacked his head on the table.

"Naruto…" Sasuke and the others walked over to the table. "…budge up."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto moved up bit too quickly and slightly leaned on Hinata.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata blushed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto moved away from her as he could feel Neji's death glare on him.

"Anyway, these are Oto shinobi. They're here to make an alliance with Konoha. Isn't that right, Robin?" Sakura blushed a cherry blossom pink.

"Huh? Um yeah…" Robin replied.

"_Poor Robin, Sakura has the hots for him…THAT'S NOT FAIR!_" Noa screamed in his head.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Sora sighed.

"Why, of course. If you can't remember their names, then too bad." Sai smiled. "Akira, Sora, Mana, Noa, Robin and Kyousha, meet Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Lee, Neji and Tenten." Sai pointed to each person as he called out their names.

"I didn't know you guys knew the Kazekage." Robin said subconsciously.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto gave him the thumbs up.

"Do you know who Anko is?" Kyousha asked. All of them shuddered slightly.

"You rang?" Anko appeared out of nowhere and rested her forearm on Kyousha's shoulder. Everyone startled except Kyousha.

"It's nice to meet you, Anko. I'm Kyousha. The Hokage has ordered for me to stay with you." She smiled sweetly.

"Hmm…" Anko got out her kunai and sliced Kyousha's cheek, this gave Naruto some awkward memories. "…only a bit of blood is leaking out. Hold still…" Anko licked Kyousha's cut and licked her lips curious. "…your blood is quite cold, and so is your skin. How odd...Me Gusta! I know! You need alcohol! How old are you?"

"Old enough to drink…" Kyousha answered.

"Great!" Anko grabbed Kyousha by the wrist and pulled her towards the exit. "Don't worry, it will be fun! Maybe I can get you a boyfriend! How about it! Do you want fuck someone from your team or someone from Konoha?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you!" Kyousha stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!"

"Great! Let's get drunk!" Anko cheered as she dragged Kyousha out of the restaurant.

"I hope she doesn't get wasted." Kiba snickered, feeling slightly sorry for Kyousha.

"Knowing Anko, she probably is. I don't know if that Kyousha girl is going to survive." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm just glad you're not like her!" Kankurou laughed at his sister.

"And if I was like that then a lot of people here would be dead, especially you." Temari remarked with a smirk.

"I agree." Gaara muttered.

"Aw, come on! Don't gang up on your own brother!" Kankuro pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! :D

Chapter 5

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Because if I did, some people would still be alive and some people would be dead *cough cough Sakura cough cough*

:P

* * *

Later that evening…

With Akira

"Well, this is my house. Pretty awesome, huh?" Naruto smirked as he went straight to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's nice." Akira smiled. The room was bright and it had a cheerful feel to it, unlike his home in Ame. It was dark because the sun never shined. He had never seen snow or a rainbow or hale. It was just rain, and sometimes the occasional sun. "So, where will I be sleeping?"

"Huh? Oh you can just stay on the couch. I think I have a spare mattress in the spare room."

"Why can't I just stay there?"

"I don't know! Oh, wait, you can!" Naruto grinned.

"So…" Akira changed the subject. "…do you have parents?"

"No…it's just me…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm an orphan like you…" Akira smiled sweetly at the last bit.

"Really?! We orphans have got to stick together! Even through thick and thin! Believe it!"

"Naruto, shut up!" A red head threw a pillow at the knucklehead blonde.

"OW! Karin! What was that for?!" Naruto stormed.

"You were being such an idiot, as always!" Karin pushed her glasses up. "Why the hell didn't you tell me we had company?!"

"I thought you would be stalking Sasuke or something! You'd find out sooner or later." Naruto shrugged. He got out a carton of milk and started to drink it.

"Wait…is Karin your girlfriend?" Akira asked awkwardly.

Naruto spat out his milk, "Are you crazy?! She's my relative! God, that's disgusting!" He coughed.

"I feel sorry for the poor girl who does end up being your girlfriend…if that ever happens…" Karin snorted.

"Shut up!" Naruto scowled.

"Ha ha ha! You two are hilarious!" Akira laughed. "I could get used to this."

With Sora

"Welcome to my house." Sasuke shrugged as he welcomed Sora into his house.

"Big place you got here…" Sora said while in a gaze. This house was slightly dark and had an eerie feel to it. But Sora was used to darkness, all because of Ame. He had never seen a house this big before, probably because his family isn't that rich…well wasn't that rich…

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms." Sasuke walked into the hallway.

"Yo, Sasuke!" A voice greeted.

"Oh, hey Suigetsu. I almost forgot you were here." Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Ha ha ha!" Suigetsu laughed. "You better not forget me." He said serious voice. His hand was shaped like a pistol and it was pressed against Sasuke's temple. Sora smirked.

"So…what is relationship? Are you straight but gay for each other?" Sora giggled. Sasuke and Sora went wide-eyed.

"Actually, they were on the same team but now…it's complicated." A tall orange haired man smiled.

"I'm Sora. I will be staying here for a while." Sora bowed.

"Cool. I'm Suigetsu."

"And I'm Juugo."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm hungry." Sasuke stated.

"But you just went to a restaurant!" Suigetsu complained.

"So…"

"I can cook something." Sora suggested before one statement turned into an argument.

"I'm sorry you have to cook when you are a guest." Juugo apologised for Sasuke's crap hospitality skills. "I'll let the animals help you." Juugo clapped and all kinds of animals came through the front and back door.

"Jeez, Juugo. He's Sora, not Snow White." Suigetsu sighed.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to clean up any mess…if you know what I mean…" Sasuke frowned.

With Mana

"Welcome to my home. Please enjoy yourself." Hinata bowed.

"Wow…" Mana gleamed with joy over the Hyuuga Manor.

"Is something wrong?" Neji frowned.

"Yeah, you're still here." Mana stuck out her tongue.

"What did you say?" Neji scowled with irritation dripping from every word.

"Oh relax, Neji." Hanabi walked over to them. "It's not like she's living with us."

"Actually, she is." Hinata informed her sister.

"Oh…that's great! You'll be like another big sister who looks a lot like Naruto."

"Now that I think about it she does." Neji nodded. "She looks like one of his Sexy no Jutsu clones…ew…"

"I-I don't think s-she looks like N-N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered while she blushed a baby pink.

"She likes Naruto, doesn't she?" Mana asked rhetorically. Hanabi grinned while Neji nodded. "

"Now if you'll you excuse me, I'll be going to my room." Neji bowed and walked down a corridor.

"What if I don't?" Mana smirked.

"Excuse me?" Neji walked back over to her.

"I said: what if I don't. What if I don't excuse you?"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"But you should always listen to what the guest has to say."

"Fine. Can I be excused?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You know, the opposite of yes: no." Mana giggled.

"Um, Mana, please don't annoy Neji. He's always, no offence, slightly stubborn." Hinata pleaded.

"Urgh, fine. I'll stop. Believe it!" Mana mocked Naruto at the last sentence. Hinata went tomato red and stumbled over. "Whoops…"

With Noa

"And where have you been young man?!" Tsume shouted from the kitchen.

"I went to get Noa! He'll be staying with us for a while! It's the Hokage's orders! Then we walked Akamaru." Kiba shouted back.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Tsume roared. "It's nice to meet you, Noa. I'm Tsume, Kiba's mother."

"Really? I thought you were his sister." Noa winked.

"Oh, what a lovely young man…unlike you." Tsume rolled her eyes.

"Jeez woman, go back to the kitchen where you belong." Kiba muttered.

"Do you know why the women belong in the kitchen?"

"No, why?"

"Because that's where the knives are!" Tsume whacked her son on the back of his head. "Now go prepare your room for Noa!"

"Sigh…"

"What was that?!"

"YES MOTHER! SORRY MOTHER! I'M GOING MOTHER!" Kiba ran into his room. Noa and Akamaru shrugged and followed Kiba.

"So, is your mom always like that?" Noa asked when they were a good distance away from Tsume.

"Yeah. I say she's the reason dad left…" Kiba claimed. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"Meh, I say my brother scared my parents away…" Noa chuckled awkwardly.

"Kiba, are you getting your room ready?" Hana peered in. "Oh by the way, I'm Hana, Kiba's sister.

"It's nice to meet you, Hana." Noa smirked. When she left Kiba spoke,

"Dude, do you flirt with every girl/women you see?!"

"I'm not flirting with you!" Noa laughed. Even Akamaru yapped happily.

"Oh, shut up!"

With Robin

"Welcome to my amazing youthful house!" Lee posed.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Robin bowed before entering.

"It's absolutely no problem!" Lee smiled a toothy grin.

"Where will I be staying?"

"You can stay in my room! But first let me give you a tour!" Lee grabbed Robin's wrist and whizzed around the house. "Bathroom, kitchen, living room, hallway, my room, mini gym, spare room and the closet!"

"Why do I need to see the closet?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"In case you want to do some cosplay! In fact, let's so some now!" Lee jumped.

"Actually, I'm tired. I really would like to get some sleep."

"Of course! But I forgot to make room! I'm so useless!" Lee cried.

"I-It's OK. I can sleep on the sofa toni-""I WILL HEAR NO SUCH THING! YOU SHALL SLEEP IN MY BED WHILE I SLEEP ON THE SOFA! IT WOULD BE RUDE OF ME IF I DID NOT LET YOU SLEEP ON MY BED!"

"I honestly don't mind sleepi-""I WILL HEAR NO SUCH THING! YOU ARE THE YOUTHFUL AND WISE GUEST! I MUST BE GRATEFUL TO YOU IN EVERY SINGLE WAY!"

"If you really insist…" Robin sighed in defeat. He walked back to where Lee's room was a yawn.

"Good night, Red Panda!" Lee waved.

"Red Panda, what the hell?"

With Kyousha

"Anko, for the last time you're drunk." Kyousha sighed while supporting her new friend as she unlocked the door.

"I am not drunk! *Hiccup!*" Anko retorted.

"You thought summoned your snakes and wrapped them on your head claiming you were Medusa!" Kyousha scowled.

"Oh yeah." Anko smiled. "I bet you're jealous."

"Why would I be?"

"Because some guy thought I was hot."

"So"

"Maybe I might help you get married…" Anko grinned as she opened the door.

"What?! I'm way too young to get married!"

"Nah! Who to set you up with? Maybe Kiba…and maybe Shikamaru… and maybe that red head…"

"You mean Robin?"

"Yeah, Robin! And that blue head boy!"

"You mean Sora?"

"Yeah, Sora! And maybe that grey haired boy!"

"You mean Noa?"

"Yeah. Noa!"

"I'm not getting married to five people!" Kyousha blushed.

"Fine! You can get married to three of them!"

"No!"

"If you don't then I'll force you to! I will make you kiss all five of those boys."

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"TOO BAD!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEES!"

"Where do I sleep?"

"In this sleeping bag."


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa! Six Chapters :3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

i was going to update but then my computer restarted randomly and so I had to start again but I was too busy to start again!

Phew!

At least I can update now! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Because if I did, I would ship so many characters together :P

* * *

The next day...

With Team Akira

"Good morning everyone." Sai greeted. Team 7 and Team Akira had to bond with each other…except it just happened to be early in the morning.

"It's 6:00am…why are we here?" Mana yawned.

"To bond with Team 7." Sora mumbled.

"It doesn't mean it has to be so early in the morning." Akira rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Robin?" Sakura asked.

"He's on the other team. Why do you ask?" Mana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason!" Sakura smiled like Sai. It was a creepy fake smile. "So what do we have to do?"

"How about we do a match? Someone from our team fights your team?" Sasuke suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Why does he always think of the ideas? I have good ideas as well but no, they're too stupid!" Naruto muttered on his breath.

"But there are four of us and three of you." Sai indicated.

"I think I can take on two at a time." Mana smirked. Akira and Sora knew she probably could and they didn't want to face her wrath if they said no.

"That's a great idea!" Akira and Sora cheered.

"I'm guessing you're the strongest member. I wanna fight you!" Naruto gleamed.

"If she's the strongest, then I want to fight her as well." Sasuke stood by Naruto. This was heaven for Sakura; she remembered when they were 12 and they would pair up together to do simple missions like rescuing a cat.

"Wait, am I going first?" Mana asked.

"If you want to." Sai shrugged.

"Then let's get this party started!"

With Team Noa

"_I'm so glad Anko's not here. She would be trying to make both me and Shikamaru a couple or me and Robin a couple._" Kyousha blushed.

"Hi Kyousha, Good Morning Robin." She waved in a flirtatious way.

"_Great, I have fangirls!_" Robin cried in his mind.

"I'm surprised you're not wasted. I mean, it's 6:00am." Ino commented on Kyousha's appearance.

"I have a high alcohol tolerance level." Kyousha smiled.

"Did you eat anything?" Chouji asked.

"No but when we went back to Anko's I couldn't sleep so I made myself some food." Kyousha was starting to feel a little awkward about the mini interrogation. Robin knew very well that Kyousha didn't need to sleep nor eat nor drink nor breathe, in a way she was like a better version of Sasori. But Sasori doesn't bleed when you cut him.

"Hey, Kyousha." Robin whispered to her. "How come yesterday you were bleeding if you're wearing amour?"

"I had a hunch Anko was going to cut my cheek so I removed the amour on my cheek." Kyousha whispered back.

"You can do that? Wow, if Sasori knew about this he would definitely make you a puppet."

"Where's Noa?" Shikamaru asked. Everybody shrugged and looked around for the maniac.

"Well he was staying with Kiba so wouldn't he be with him?" Chouji reminded them.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" A voice called.

"Oh, Temari, what is it?" Shikamaru looked up to a roof top to see the sandy blonde scowling.

"This idiot was perving on me and I think he's meant to be with you." She held beaten up Noa and tossed him to them. They all noticed another body in Temari's right hand…Kiba. "Well, later!" She jumped away into the distance. A large white blob was following her…Akamaru.

"Ow…" Noa muttered as he contacted the ground.

"Idiot." Kyousha and Ino kicked him.

"THAT HURT LIKE HELL! HOLY MOTHER JA-""Do you want our cover to be blown?!" Noa's scream became interrupted by Robin, who covered his mouth. Noa shook his head and got off the ground. Team 10 would instantly know who they were and who they were related to if they said the words: Eternal art, Jashin and money.

"So, what are we doing today?" He perked up and smiled, like nothing happened.

"We are supposed to fight each other for the sake of seeing each other's skills but it's too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Then why don't we go to the hot springs? I don't know about you but I didn't enough beauty sleep so I need to relax." Ino suggested. Everyone nodded and they walked towards the hot springs.

Back to Team 7 + Team Akira

"Let the match begin!" Sai signalled.

"Oh, Naruto, you go first?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, why not!" Naruto and his clones nodded. "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto started to run.

But all Mana was doing was chewing.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" She blew a bubble and stood in stance. Naruto threw his powerful ball of wind and energy straight at her. And at just at the right time, she whacked the bubble and it caught the Rasenshuriken. And that bubble kept on travelling until it hit Naruto.

One word: Explosion

Meanwhile, Sasuke was running up behind Mana while using Chidori. Unfortunately for him, Mana has good sensing skills.

She turned on the spot and whacked Sasuke in the stomach. He dropped onto the floor and clutched his stomach, whining in pain.

"Oh for the love of God, just be glad I didn't hit you any lower." Mana smirked. "Who knows, maybe we might need that department one day." She winked at him and licked her lips.

"Wow. Mana's tough." "_That little bitch! She's flirting with MY Sasuke!"_ the inner Sakura screamed.

"Shouldn't you be helping Naruto and Sasuke?" Sai reminded the jealous pink girl.

"Oh yeah right." Sakura ran onto the battlefield and attended the wounded.

"Hey Akira, could you describe Mana in one word?" Sai asked.

"Fierce." He replied without hesitation.

"Maybe we could go to the hot springs. I mean, Sasuke and Naruto could relax there. Besides I've never been there before." Sora suggested.

"That…sounds…nice…" Naruto smiled.

"Yay! Hot spring time!" Mana cheered.

Meanwhile...

"So, is this your first time in a hot spring?" Chouji asked the foreigners.

"_Of course I have! I come from the land of hot water for Jashin's sake!" _Noa yelled in his mind.

"I don't know about Noa but this is my first time." Robin admitted.

"Sometimes I fall asleep in the hot springs." Shikamaru sighed.

"Wow, you must have been wrinkly as a pr-" *KABOOOOOM!*

"What was that?" Kyousha sat up.

"It was probably Team 7 and Team Akira." Ino shrugged. She stared deeply at Kyousha.

"_I don't know why Ino is staring at me! I'm just gonna sit here for five minutes, maybe she'll stop._" Kyousha mentally decided.

5 minutes later….

"IS something wrong?" Kyousha asked.

"They're just so big."

"W-What?"

"Sakura would envy you."

"About wh- oh…well…I don't know…I'm just born this way…"

"I doubt it. I mean, are they even real?"

"O-of course they're real!"

"They definitely feel real…"

"I-Ino, please stop groping me!"

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Karin, this is Kyousha, she's here for the alliance." Ino introduced the poor girl.

"I didn't think groping was part of the alliance." Karin joked.

"It's not!" Kyousha retorted. "You can let go now."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Karin got into the pool and sat across from the two girls.

"Did you h-hear what they just s-said?" Chouji stuttered.

"Too much information…" Noa blushed.

Robin nodded as he sank into the water. His cheeks were as red as his hair.

"We didn't hear anything…" Shikamaru giggled nervously and awkwardly. "…right guys?"

"Yep!"

"I didn't hear a thing!"

"What didn't you hear?" Suigetsu asked.

"They seemed to be embarrassed about something." Juugo stated.

"It was n-nothing!" Robin shook his head in denial.

"I don't even know who you are." Suigetsu commented.

"Neither do I."

"Same here." Noa shrugged.

"Suigetsu, Juugo: Meet Noa and Robin…vice versa." Chouji introduced the men to each other.

"So, what were you talking about?" Juugo started the conversation.

"I'd rather not say…" Shikamaru sank deep into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Privet! :D

Sorry for the wait...again...

Anyway, here's chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Why is everyone coming here!?" Kyousha asked embarrassed.

"Did something happen?" Hinata asked.

"Ino…what did you do?" Sakura twitched.

"I didn't do anything!" Ino protested.

"It's not what she did, but what she said!" Kyousha cried.

"Speaking of that, hmm…" Ino started to think.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"I want you to sit in this order: Sakura, then Mana, then Karin, then me, then Tenten, then Hinata, then Kyousha, then Temari." Ino ordered.

"What the heck are you girls doing?" Anko asked. Tsunade and Shizune were standing next to her.

"Great! More people!" Ino cheered.

"Ino, whatever you're scheming, I don't want to get involved." Tsunade sighed.

"Oh come on Tsunade! It will be fun!" Ino pleaded.

"You really could loosen up…" Shizune added.

"Can I join?" Matsuri asked.

"Ooh yeah, I almost forgot you were here, Matsuri." Temari laughed awkwardly. "Matsuri, Mana and Kyousha. Mana and Kyousha, Matsuri." The girls nodded to each other and smiled.

"Of course you can join, Matsuri! And so can you, Shizune and Anko!" Ino urged them to come in.

"Shizune, Sake report." Tsunade ordered.

"Three full bottles, mam." Shizune brought out three bottles of Sake.

"That's good enough." Tsunade shrugged. "I'll join."

"Great! Matsuri: You sit in-between Sakura and Mana, Anko: You sit next to Temari, Tsunade: You sit next to Anko and Shizune: You sit in-between me and Tenten." Ino instructed. Once the women finally took their seats, it became an awkward silence. So now, the order was: Sakura, Matsuri, Mana, Karin, Ino, Shizune, Tenten, Hinata, Kyousha, Temari, Anko and finally Tsunade. Almost every girl understood this order…but knowing how many boys there were next door, it was best not to say. But if you hadn't figured it out, you would say something so embarrassing that affects everyone except you…and that's where Anko comes in…

"Sasuke, Gaara, Noa, Suigetsu, Chouji, No one, Neji, Naruto, too many husbands, Shikamaru and Jiraiya." Anko pointed to the girls except herself.

"Anko, what are you-" Kyousha stopped in the middle of her sentence. "…not this again…"

"I-is she t-trying to set u-us up with the n-names she just said?" Hinata asked. Her face was as pink as Sakura's hair.

"Of course she is!" Kyousha sighed. "This woman is obsessed with marriage!"

"Did Anko really just say that?" Robin questioned.

"I'm just glad I'm not involved with her evil plan." Shino smirked. Juugo and Lee nodded.

"But I thought you liked Sakura?" Sai raised an eyebrow at Lee.

"If you really love something, let it go."

"Well I'm not involved with this either so can we go?" Kankurou shrugged.

"I second that motion." Akira raised his hand.

"Same here." Sora agreed.

"Let's go!" Kiba cheered while following the other single pringles and smirked. "Besides, Akamaru is waiting outside and I don't want to leave him."

"Hello boys, what's going on?" Jiraiya greeted.

"It's too much to explain..." Naruto sighed.

"Why do _I_ have to be shipped with Shikamaru!?" Temari growled. "He couldn't cry to save his life! That's how lazy he is, and he's a _crybaby_!"

"What the hell?! Me and Suigetsu as a couple?! That's _disgusting_!" Karin retorted.

"ANKO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Tsunade was on fire.

"I like Chouji, but not in that way, I don't know!" Ino blushed. "AND HOW COME SAKURA GETS SASUKE! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"_I_ SHOULD GET SASUKE!" Karin demanded.

"NO, _I_ SHOULD GET SASUKE!" Ino demanded.

"NO,_ I_ SHOULD GET SASUKE BECAUSE ANKO SAID SO!" Sakura protested. The others let the three girls take their argument to one side and they continued.

"You don't even know me and yet you're willing to set up with a dickhead like Noa?!" Mana yelled.

"You know you love me, Princess!" Noa yelled back.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch! I _will_ find and I _will_ kill you!" Mana screamed.

"If Noa replied to that, doesn't that mean the others can hear us?" Shizune stated.

"Why am _I_ with a grumpy person like Neji?!" Tenten ignored Shizune's comment.

"I-I wouldn't m-mind being w-with N-N-Naruto…" Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"But Gaara is Gaara! He's the _Kazekage_! Oh my gosh!" Matsuri covered her mouth. "What should I do?!" She asked Hinata.

"Um, I don't k-know! What s-should I d-do?" Hinata asked back.

"Um, I don't know!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY _'TOO MANY HUSBANDS_.'?!" Kyousha strangled Anko.

"Fu fu fu, don't you remember are conversation last night?" Anko smirked. Now Kyousha's face was as red as Karin's hair. She loosened her grip on Anko and rubbed her elbow with her hand awkwardly.

"I'll buy you dango every day this week_ if_ you keep your mouth shut about that conversation." Kyousha offered.

"Oh, so you like one of them now?" Anko implied.

"No, I don't!"

"But what if one of them likes you back and they just heard you?"

"…URGH!"

"What!?" All the boys exclaimed in whisper. Every single one of them was leaning on the fence with their ears glued to it. Then there was a snapping noise.

The snapping of wood.

The fence broke and the boys all tumbled down on top of each other.

Unfortunately or fortunately (depending who you are), the girls were nowhere to be found. Yet6 freakishly, you could still hear their voices.

"Where the hell did they go?!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru climbed out of the pile as something caught his eye. He picked up an object and showed it to the boys. "…this is a tape of the girls." The voices were coming out of Shikamaru's hand.

"So, where are they now?" Chouji asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. But, they're probably all together." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ha! That was so funny!" Anko howled. They were all at Anko's house, drinking tea and eating biscuits.

"That was _not_ funny! I feel so embarrassed!" Hinata pouted.

"I agree…" Matsuri sighed deeply.

"Anko! That was unnecessary and stupid!" Tsunade criticised.

"I'm definitely with Tsunade on this but now what do we do?" Tenten shrugged.

"We could play truth or dare?" Karin suggested.

"That sounds fun." Temari smiled.

"I'm in!" Ino cheered.

"Me too!" Sakura cheered.

"I really need to get back to the office but I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt." Tsunade shrugged. Shizune nodded and all the other girls sat in a circle.

"Here, drink this." Anko handed Tsunade a bottle of Sake.

"Thanks." Tsunade said before chugging down her favourite drink. She passed the empty bottle to Anko who laid it down in the centre of the circle.

"Let the torture-I mean fun begin!" Anko snickered.


	8. Chapter 8

Geiá sou!

Sorry for the wait once again...

I just have tons of homework and all my assessments are coming up and I have dance after school and swimming and URGH!

Anyway...

Chapter 8, which is longer than the others!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Shizune cheered as the bottle span.

"And the lucky winner is…." The bottle slowed down while Anko started to announce. The bottle finally came to a halt. "…Tenten! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Tenten smiled.

"Ok! I dare you grab Neji's crotch!" Anko dared.

Tenten choked on her own spit. "You want me to grope Neji!?" She coughed.

"He's my cousin! That's disgusting." Hinata had been officially violated. Most of the other girls started laughing and rolled on the floor.

"Oh come on, Tenten!" Temari encouraged.

"Fine, I-I'll go." She stood up and the others followed her.

When they finally saw the victim, Neji, the other girls stood from a far distance but close enough to see the entertainment.

"Oh, hello Tenten." Neji greeted. He was at the training grounds...training.

"Hi Neji." Tenten looked at her feet as she was too embarrassed to show her face.

"Is something wrong?" Neji came closer to her and tried to look at her in the eye. She slowly lifted her eyes and their eyes locked.

"_Oh great! We're closer enough. This is too awkward for me. Tenten: Do anything other than kiss me._" Neji pleaded in his head.

*PAT*…Neji: be careful what you wish for….

"W-what the hell, Tenten!" Neji stuttered. Tenten's face was bright red. She could not possibly look at Neji, anywhere, especially where her right hand was. "Tenten, I demand an explanation!"

"It's truth or dare…" She whispered under her breath and loosened her grip. She stepped back and bowed. "I am so sorry!" She ran off.

…

"Oi, Tenten…" Anko called.

"What!?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"How long do you plan to wash your hands?! My water bill is gonna be as high as fuck!"

"Sorry." Tenten apologised and turned off the taps and dried her hands. She sat back in the circle where Anko span the bottle again.

The bottle halted to a stop right in front of…"Ino!"

"Truth or dare, Ino-pig?" Sakura grinned happily.

"Um, truth." Ino decided.

"OK, what would you if you were kissed by Guy?" Shizune asked.

"EW!" Everyone stuck their tongue out.

"Who the hell is Guy?" Mana asked aloud.

"He's basically an older looking version of Lee and he takes everything to the extreme." Tenten laughed awkwardly.

"With even thicker eyebrows? And a bigger obsession with youth?" Kyousha asked Tenten.

"Yup." Tenten nodded. Mana and Kyousha looked at each other and shuddered.

"Um, I would slap him and ask him what the hell he was thinking, duh!" Ino answered. "Then wash my mouth out."

"Good to know! Who's next?" Anko span the bottle again. "And the lucky winner is…Karin!"

"Oh no…" Karin muttered as she slowly died with annoyance. "I pick dare." She said without the question being asked.

"Oh Ok then…" Anko smirked. "…I dare you to dress up like a playboy bunny all day!"

"What the hell?!" Karin shrieked. Anko got up and walked out of the room. She came back with a playboy costume. It was black and the ears were white and so was the tail. It had a mini cut off collar with a red bowtie.

"Put it on." Anko ordered.

"But I don't want to!"

"Then you can run around town and you have to flash in front of every single person you know." Anko smiled sweetly.

"Fine, I'll take it." Karin muttered and grabbed the costume and went to get changed. When she came back, Karin was bright red in the face. She grabbed a blanket lying on the sofa and covered herself with it. She could see that some people wanted to laugh. "…shut up…" she cursed.

"Well that was funny! Who's next?" Anko span the bottle and it landed on, "…Mana!"

"Truth or dare, Mana?" Matsuri asked.

"I don't really care, truth…I guess." She shrugged.

"Ok then." Anko smirked with evil lurking over her. "If you had to date one Akatsuki member, who would it be?"

Some of the girls giggled while some stuck their tongues out in disgust. Kyousha however, couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I'm not sure…" Mana replied awkwardly.

"I think she would suit Deidara!" Sakura laughed. Mana started choking while Kyousha was trying her hardest not to roll onto the floor with laughter.

"Nah! I don't think he's my type!" Mana said slightly offended. She imagined herself dating her brother….what has the world come to…?

"So Mana, what's your answer?" Tsunade smirked.

"Jeez, I don't know…Itachi, probably…" Mana stated. Kyousha coughed to try and stop her laughter. She was finding this hilarious.

"Aww, how cute! Who's next?" Anko span the bottle for the fifth time. "Congratulations Sakura!"

"Truth or dare, forehead?"

"I think I'll do truth." Sakura said.

"Ok. What would you do if Kakashi kissed you?"

"Well technically, he wears a mask so I wouldn't really feel anything."

"So you wouldn't mind?!" Ino shook Sakura like a rubber doll.

"Wow, you're brave, Sakura." Hinata praised.

"Whoa, you've got some guts." Anko snorted. "Anyway, let's spin the bottle." She span the bottle for another time and this time it landed on, "…Kyousha!"

"Well that was a surprise." She stated.

"Anyway, truth or dare?" Shizune asked.

"Dare." She stated.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss all of the boys from our conversation last night!"

"Ok."

"Now, if you say-…wait, you said 'OK'?" Anko looked at her confused.

"Yeah. It's fine with me."

"How come?"

"You never said where I have to kiss them." Kyousha smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you're very clever." Anko smirked. "Well, let's go find those boys."

The as the boys were disappointed with their findings in the hot springs, they went around doing their daily business…or something else…

"Finally…" Shikamaru let out a deep sigh of relaxation. He was watching the clouds on a soft, dry hill that was at the perfect angle.

"So, you like cloud watching." Kyousha sat down next to him.

"No offense or anything but why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" Shikamaru sat up. Kyousha leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek for about 5 seconds. She felt strangely cold on Shikamaru's skin, which was quite odd because it was sunny and there was a warm breeze.

"It's truth or dare by the way." Kyousha stood up and bowed then she ran into the village.

"That was way too troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged while ignoring the fact that he was blushing like mad. He lied back down on the grass like nothing happened and closed his eyes.

"Oi, Temari?" Tenten whispered.

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of- oh for the love of God…" Temari sighed.

"We all know it's true." Ino blurted out.

"Even I know it's true." Matsuri added.

"Me too." Tsunade agreed. Shizune nodded and everyone but Mana grinned.

"I don't understand." Mana stated.

"Temari and Shikamaru, sitting in a tree, K.I. S.S. I. I. N. G~! " Karin teased.

"Oh, I understand now." Mana joined in with the grinning.

"_I hope Akira is surviving with Naruto. I mean, he did tell me before we met Team 7 that Naruto kept him awake because he was practically interrogating him about his life…"_ Sora thought while walking through the empty streets of Konoha. "_I'm so bored! I might as well go back to Sasuke's._"

"Oh, hello Sora." Kyousha greeted.

"Hey Kyousha."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I can do this." Kyousha went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek for five seconds.

"Ok then…" He said when she pulled away.

"It's truth or dare. Sorry if this caused you any inconvenience." Kyousha bowed and left the scene.

"Don't worry about it." Sora smiled. "_Wait, what the actual fuck just happened?!" _Sora mentally yelled.

"Red Panda, can you guess who these people are?!" Lee asked. He was giving Robin a tour around Konoha.

"They're the Hokage. Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, Minato and your current Hokage, Tsunade." Robin answered.

"WOOOOOOOW! YOU ARE ON FIRE!" THE FLAME OF YOUTHFULNESS IS BURNING SO BRIGHT THAT IT WOULD BURN ME!" Lee exclaimed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Robin asked nervously, afraid of Lee's response.

"IT IS THE MOST AMAZING THING A LIVING BEING CAN HAVE!" Lee had tears of joy running down his face in streams. "Sadly, that concludes our tour because I have training with the one and only: MIGHT GUY!" Lee jumped off into the town with a massive grin. "FAREWELL, RED PANDA!" he called back.

Robin decided to look at the Hokage's faces and try to recap his information about them.

"Hi there." Kyousha joined him.

"Oh, hello Kyousha." Robin smiled.

"Robin is so damn cute!" Sakura and Ino said in unison. They were sitting in the distance on the roof of a building.

"Shhhh!" The other girls whispered.

"I can't hear them!" Temari complained.

"We could never hear them." Tsunade shrugged.

"So, what are you doing?" Kyousha asked.

"I'm looking at the Hokage."

"Do you have a favourite?"

"No, do you?"

"Easy, Tobirama."

"Really, why?"

"I visited Konoha a long time ago. I had a minor crush on him." Kyousha admitted.

"Wow." Robin giggled slightly.

"I also came here to give you something."

"What is it?"

In a way, Robin regretted he had asked Kyousha that question. But in a way, he wasn't. This was the closest thing to a kiss he had ever got. And surprisingly, Kyousha felt warm, even though she is made of metal.

"W-What was that for?" He was blushing as red as his hair.

"It's truth or dare." Kyousha was blushing a raspberry colour.

"Oh, I see. Well, please warn me next time you do something like that." Robin added. "Not in a bad way."

"So you didn't like the kiss on the cheek?" Kyousha asked sounding slightly disappointed. "Would you like it to be a kiss on the lips?"

"O-o-of course not!"

"So you didn't like the kiss on the cheek?" Kyousha repeated her question.

"No, I liked it!" Robin said subconsciously.

"Oh, so you would like more kisses?"

"N-NO! That's not w-what I meant!" Robin was now as red as a tomato.

Kyousha started laughing, "Don't worry, I'm only messing with you." She teased the poor boy and waved goodbye.

"W-well don't do it a-again!" Robin called after her.

In Noa's point of perspective, he was reading a formal, intellectual book while sitting in a tree.

"What are you reading?" Kyousha asked while standing at the bottom of the tree.

"Don't worry, it's not Makeout Paradise." Noa reassured her. "It's just manga."

Yeah, when I said his perspective, I really meant his perspective.

"Oh ok." There was about 30 seconds of awkward silence, which to them felt like 2 hours.

"Is there something you want?" Noa jumped down from his position.

"I'll tell you if you come closer." Kyousha waved him over. When Noa was finally closer enough she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Surprisingly, there was a reaction: a physical reaction. Noa pinned her arms and wrists above her head unexpectedly.

"I didn't know you liked me that way, Kyousha."

"N-no I don't! It's truth or dare." Kyousha reassured him. "_Now I know how Robin felt when I was teasing him…"_

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Because there is no way out. Have you forgotten how strong I can get?" Noa pushed Kyousha's wrists into the tree bark, which was starting to break from the pressure.

*WHACK*

"And have you forgotten how hard I can kick?" She kicked Noa in his shin and there was a small cracking noise. He released his grip on her and stood on one leg while his damaged leg was healing.

"I didn't really want to do anything." He shrugged. "Besides, Princess would have gotten jealous."

"ALRIGHT! THAT. IS. IT! IF YOU CALL ME 'PRINCESS' ONE MORE TIME I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED SO MUCH THAT VAMPIRE'S WON'T BE ABLE TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" Mana jumped out from her hiding spot and pointed at Noa like he was some kind of abomination.

"But Princess, you'd be doing me a favour. Jeez, you don't have to get all protective over me." Noa teased.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S. IT!" Mana started chasing Noa around town. "NOA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

"But Mana, I'm too tired! You were going too fast!" Noa whined.

"That doesn't make any-…..YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU STUPID FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Wouldn't they make such a cute couple?" Tsunade smiled.

"Agreed." The girls said in unison.

So, now what do you want to do?" Kiba asked his best friend in the whole wide world.

"Woof!" Akamaru replied. They were sitting in the playground, which was deserted. They'd been sitting on the roundabout for a good 10 minutes and now Kiba was getting bored.

"But there's nothing to do!" Kiba sighed in frustration.

"Bark!"

"What do you mean by 'I need motivation'?!" Kiba argued.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Kyousha asked. The other girls were again, a safe distance away from the scene, but they were close enough to see all of the action.

"Oh, hi Kyousha!" Kiba greeted and stood up.

"Yap!" Akamaru said hi in his own special way.

"What are you doing?" Kyousha asked, coming closer to him.

"Akamaru said I need motivation." Kiba shook his head in disappointment.

"Really?" Kyousha started.

"Yeah, it's stupid, right?"

In the distance, Akamaru noticed some objects moving in the background. One of them revealed themselves and gave him the thumbs up. Anko was trying to persuade the dog to do something.

"It really depends on what the motivation is." Kyousha came closer to Kiba.

"Can you give me an example?"

"Well, there's always a-" And in that very moment, Akamaru decide to pushed Kiba a little bit forward, resulting in an unexpected kiss…a French kiss.

"_SHIT! I'M KISSING KYOUSHA AND I DON'T EVEN REALLY KNOW HER! AKAMARU, YOU ARE SO FUCKED!" _Kiba screamed in his mind. "_But then again, I can see Kyousha's eyes. I wouldn't have thought they would be dark green, and her pupils are dark red._"

"_Kiba! What are you waiting for?!_"

"I am so sorry!" Kiba apologised immediately after the awkward moment.

"D-don't…worry…about…it…" Kyousha said slowly. "I need to go!"

"Yeah, you do that!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"That was the best dare so far!" Anko laughed. "But then again, Tenten's dare was hilarious!"

"You're the only one laughing, Anko." Sakura reminded the crazy woman.

"Don't worry, Kyousha. Kiba is very understanding and I doubt he wanted that to happen." Hinata reassured Kyousha. "You'll forget about it soon enough."

"I can still taste him in his mouth…" Kyousha said in a dark tone.

"What does he taste like?" Ino asked.

"You'd think he wouldn't but he tastes like chocolate…even though dogs will die if they eat chocolate…" Kyousha answered.

"You feel violated don't you." Tenten came over and comforted her. "We should go to s tea house and relax."

"Good idea." Kyousha agreed.

"You can go but not without your pictures!" Anko waved two photos around.

"YOU TOOK PICTURES?!" Tenten exclaimed while summoning her weapons. Kyousha punched the wall beside her in shock. Her fist when through into the other side.

"Whoa!" Sakura gleamed. She had never seen anyone possibly stronger than Tsunade.

"You see this dent, Anko. If you don't give me and Tenten those pictures there will be a dent like this on your face!" Kyousha threatened.

"Don't worry; I'm only giving them to Neji and Kiba!" Anko teased while running out of her house.

"ANKO!" Tenten and Kyousha screamed after her.


End file.
